Guardian of Forecast
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: Why did Kuroko feel as though he was missing something in his life? AKAKURO [CONTINUATION OF Guardian of Fidelity]


BY POPULAR DEMAND, THIS STORY HAS BEEN GIVEN A CONTINUATION! Honestly, this is not a necessary part of the story but if you really wanna know what happened in the 5-century gap that happened in 'Guardian of Fidelity', then yes, READ AWAY!

_**I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO READ** _Guardian of Fidelity _**BEFORE YOU READ THIS**_

Hngh I love this story so much so yeah it'd be great if you guys enjoyed it too!

Thanks for all the love and support, seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian of Forecast<strong>

"Why have you come?"

Akashi tried his best not to glare, "You know why I'm here."

"Do I now?"

He couldn't help it. The guardian of fidelity's eyes filled with rage. His fists clenched tightly at his sides. Akashi was practically emitting his wrath.

Hearty laughter filled the air, "Do forgive me. It is rare to see such an intense emotion from you. I expected you to never complain to me for a lifetime. Seems like I was wrong. I supposed this matter you speak of is about the petty guardian."

"He is not petty in the least. If he so wished to destroy the humans, he could by just feeling upset. Not even I can do that."

"He is petty if he is replaceable."

"And what if the next guardian of forecast is unable to generate accurate emotions according to the desired needs on Earth? I am fully aware that the guardian of forecast has been replaced 268 times before Kuroko Tetsuya. None of them even lasted 20 centuries."

Silence filled the room before Akashi was questioned, "What are you suggesting, guardian of fidelity?"

"Should you replace the current guardian of forecast, it may take another…say 1000 centuries before you decide again that a guardian of forecast is so 'petty' because he hasn't given you any problems for such a long period of time. I wouldn't call Kuroko Tetsuya a 'petty' guardian if he's able to handle such a difficult job that almost 300 guardians couldn't."

"… You have truly done your research. But my decree is absolute. The two of you have committed a grave sin by-"

"Falling in love…?" whispered Akashi silently as he stared at the ground beneath him. Akashi was extremely loyal and followed all the rules. In fact, he would be the one guardian to point them out when he saw another guardian breaking them. But with Kuroko…his whole body felt electrocuted with life, with purpose and with love.

So he slowly looked up, a sad questioning look in his eyes, "Why is it so wrong..? We were taught never to hate each other. We were taught to never fight. We were taught to never bring any form of harm!" Akashi's voice sounded desperate for an answer, "Why is it wrong to show an extra mile of care and attention towards another guardian?"

Another minute of silence passed by. In that short span of time, the guardian of fidelity looked absolutely shattered.

Finally, a reply came, "It is forbidden for sexual intercourse between guardians as it may cause a disruption in their given duties and they will begin to act poorly-"

"Do we?"

"Excuse me?"

"..do we act poorly? As far as I'm concerned the two of us have never done better."

"Silence your tongue. Do not defy my orders."

"But that is why I am here. I am here, proudly defying your decree, to undo the punishment you have decided upon Kuroko Tetsuya."

"What is your motion then?"

Akashi thought long and hard. When he spoke, his voice was crystal clear, "I plead you to leave us be as how we were. Prominent evidence shows that both of us have been able to not only cope with our separate duties but we even manage to carry them out together, side by side. I help him with his emotions, showing him what he has never seen, telling him stories, evoking REAL emotions out of him. So that he never has to fake his emotions again. Thus, the weather on Earth and in our world is finally at peace…"

"And in what way has this guardian of forecast that you think so highly of has ever assisted you in your duty?"

If the situation was different, Akashi would have laughed. But instead, he smiled sincerely, "As the guardian of fidelity, I have never… Not once have I ever felt…loyalty. Towards myself. No one has ever been so happy to see me. No one has been so kind as to ask me how I was doing. No one has ever trusted me enough to follow me wherever I wanted go. And no one…has ever truly enjoyed my company without me having to use some of my abilities. I have never induced any sort of command on Kuroko Tetsuya yet he displays such loyalty that I have never been capable of generating between humans."

Akashi couldn't help as he let out a soft breathless chuckle, "It's unusual how someone who was rumored to never have emotions can smile so brightly and laugh so beautifully…" Vivid memories replayed in his head of all the times Akashi caught Kuroko's smile and the few times he heard the loud, unadulterated laugh. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he did not realize the scrutiny he was under.

"Forgive me for wondering off." bowed the guardian of fidelity.

"You…have truly fallen for the guardian of forecast haven't you?"

"In every single way, yes." replied Akashi rather confidently.

"This is a grave matter, the reciprocation of both your feelings."

Akashi was ready to start fighting again. He will defy as long as it takes if it meant saving Kuroko's life. But what was said next shocked him beyond reason.

"However I will lift my decree on Kuroko Tetsuya and will allow the continuation of your relationship with him."

The excitement in Akashi's eyes was so obvious. He was about to say his thanks but he was cut off.

"Under one condition."

The red head nodded eagerly, "Anything."

"You will be separated from him until he proves this 'loyalty' he has towards you. You will also strip him of his memories of you completely and pass it to a guardian I assign in order to judge Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi's eyes widened, "But..how...will-?"

"If his loyalty to you is strong enough, then surely, fate will bring you back to him. That is my final word."

It would have been embarrassing but Akashi couldn't help falling to his knees in utter defeat. He was speechless.

* * *

><p>He couldn't stop pacing outside the portal. No one was there with him to see his trembling hands and anxiousness. What was he going to say to Kuroko? What was the point of telling him the original deal? Luckily no one knew the about his bargain except for him and the big guy. His orders were simple. He had two minutes with Kuroko, erase the guardian of forecast's memories of him, go through the portal and meet a green-haired guardian on the other side.<p>

Once it was time, he sent his wisps to fetch Kuroko. Since no one knew about the real deal, Akashi kinda felt sorry for the guardian guarding Kuroko and his brothers. The guardian's warped dimension was weaker than Akashi's wisps. As the red head waited for Kuroko's arrival, he bit his bottom lip and felt like exploding. What was going to happen to the both of them? What was their future? As his wisps returned, Akashi felt like breaking down and simply hugging Kuroko tightly enough to the point that no one will be able to tear them apart.

They hugged of course. Akashi explained who he was and told Kuroko the fake details of the deal he made in order to reverse Kuroko's elimination. He had only two minutes or the deal was off. The guardian of fidelity kept a firm hold on Kuroko's face, not allowing the guardian of forecast to look away from his eyes.

Akashi didn't know what he was saying anymore but Kuroko was clawing his hands...

Akashi didn't know what he was doing anymore but Kuroko was crying, pleading, trembling...

All Akashi knew was that he told Kuroko he loved him...but only when Kuroko no longer knew who he was...

With what could be their final kiss, Kuroko would permanently forget him.

After the sealing kiss, Akashi released Kuroko who slowly slid down to his knees. It was over. The guardian of fidelity walked towards the portal entrance. He looked back at Kuroko whose eyes had finally focused again. Akashi smiled at him. Before the spark of their connection returned, Akashi jumped into the black abyss.

It felt weird travelling through the portal. Some part of him was removed through his commute; his ability to return to the immortal world. Only with the approval of one of the guardians of judgement will he be able to return. As expected, a green-haired guardian was waiting for him. Akashi greeted him with a smile, "Shintarou."

The guardian nodded, "Akashi."

Akashi closed his eyes, focused his energy and materialized Kuroko's memory into a spherical ball in his hand. Approaching Midorima Shintarou, one of the guardians of judgement, he held out his hand, "Here. Take good care of them. And please ignore the sexual details."

Midorima took it without question but he did say, "I never thought of you as one of the banished guardians."

The guardian of fidelity chuckled, "Well, then you don't really know me."

Akashi walked away from Midorima, probably going to wonder among the mortals. Suddenly, he stopped.

The green-haired guardian was shocked when he saw Akashi look up with so much despair in his eyes. The guardian of fidelity was smiling though as he said, "It's raining..."

A single tear seemed to roll down Akashi's cheek but Midorima blinked his eyes again and it did start raining. Perhaps it was the raindrops. Akashi would never cry. Midorima didn't know the man very well but by the stories that were told around, Akashi Seijuurou was a man to be feared. He was a high ranked guardian with excellent record of perfectly executed duties. Actually, it had always been perfect. Which brought up the question in Midorima's head, why was the respectable guardian, Akashi Seijuurou, being banished?

Midorima will be briefed later on with what he should do with memories but the urge to ask Akashi personally ate him from the inside out. Before Akashi could walk any further, Midorima called after him, "Akashi!"

Again, the red head stopped in his tracks.

Despite not knowing what happened, Midorima asked, "Why did you do it?"

Akashi turned his head, giving Midorima a soft smile. Even in the rain, the guardian of judgement could see Akashi's tear-stained eyes. Maybe he was still crying as he gave that gentle expression. Without saying anything, Akashi disappeared.

It took awhile but Midorima finally felt the transfer of emotions from the rain. It was...heartbreaking; filled with sadness and forlorn. It felt as though the guardian of forecast was mourning excessively. Midorima could almost hear his cries. Akashi was long gone by the time the guardian of judgement returned to the world of immortals. He met up with a messenger that was instructed to explain his task. It seemed as though he was given a huge case of 'judgement' that had no deadline because it dealt with a guardian.

His task included:

a) View the memories  
>b) Seek out the guardian<br>c) Supervise the guardian  
>d) Seek the proof of loyalty from said guardian towards the guardian of fidelity, Akashi Seijuurou, if there is any<br>e) Should there be evidence, bring it forth

It was odd that there was no deadline. How long was he supposed to supervise another guardian? What was the point? Not even trying to reject his duty, Midorima went of to find a quiet place to view the memories. He walked around until he reached a small clearing facing a lone castle of some sort. It was still raining but the huge trees surrounding the clearing helped shade him from the raindrops. The guardian sat down on the soft grass and closed his eyes.

The memory sphere glowed as he absorbed its contents and played it inside his mind. He was not prepared for what hit him.

* * *

><p><em>"Tetsuya, heed my words."<em>

Midorima felt as though his body was on fire. He felt everything as how Kuroko did. And at that moment, Kuroko was panicking.

_"Stop! Akashi!"_

_"You do not know Akashi Seijuurou."_

Those words made Midorima's heart clench.

_"Aka-... Please..!"_

_"You have never met me."_

Midorima started feeling...lighter. Kuroko was forgetting.

_"...no...don't...please..!"_

_"You...have never loved me."_

And that was the very end of the memories trapped in the sphere. The guardian of judgement opened his eyes and found himself in a disheveled form. He was gasping and...tears? He was crying. It had never happened before. Perhaps being the guardian of forecast had caused his emotions to be transferred twice fold. Midorima saw everything, felt everything and finally KNEW everything.

He knew what had happened, why the sorrow-filled rain did not stop even though it's been almost a week since he sat down and replayed the memories. He knew why Akashi smiled sadly at him. He knew WHY Akashi, a prideful and respected guardian, was banished from the immortal lands. It was then that Midorima pieced together the real decree. If he needed to find evidence of Kuroko's loyalty towards Akashi without a single memory of him, it meant this was the bargain. If Kuroko can prove his loyalty unconsciously or subconsciously, then maybe Akashi could come back to him.

If anything, Midorima supported their relationship. He had never seen...such affectionate display of emotions between two guardians and he was ready to preserve it if he could. Midorima had the highest respect towards Akashi because the guardian was willing to take such a huge risk for the sake of their love. And Kuroko... oh how painful it must be to not even be aware of what had happened. The guardian of judgement stood up and made his move to where Kuroko lived to begin his observation.

* * *

><p>Having 6 months worth of Kuroko's memory seemed to supply more than Midorima needed to distinguish the fake Kuroko before Akashi and the real Kuroko that was with Akashi. Because the person he was staring at was definitely a fake Kuroko.<p>

Midorima was camouflaging among the trees and was watching Kuroko through the windows. The curtains Kuroko had put up a few weeks back had been taken down by his brothers. The interior was filled with light but it somehow seemed gloomier than it was before Akashi came into Kuroko's life. The rain had stopped after a week or two but Kuroko was still...lost.

Midorima often see the brothers around but that didn't even last a month. How could they not see that Kuroko was still not okay? Sure he smiled and sometimes laughed but it was makeshift that the green head felt like slapping the guardian of forecast. Perhaps he only knew that Kuroko was wearing a mask because he had seen the world through the real Kuroko's eyes.

* * *

><p>Months...Years...Decades... Midorima watched. The span of time was considerably short for someone of his age but having to supervise Kuroko all the time made it feel so long. There was not a single sign of loyalty from Kuroko towards Akashi. Actually, there was barely any sign at all. Kuroko always stayed downstairs, accompanied by his servants and sometimes his brothers. But even they only return once or twice every 5 years.<p>

_'Was this his life before everything happened...?'_ asked Midorima to himself.

The guardian felt pity towards Kuroko. It didn't surprise him that Kuroko became a ball of emotion after he met Akashi because Kuroko's life was so...dull. He had no one. And his brothers were too busy. Midorima observed how Kuroko conjured fake emotions for the weather to commence harmoniously on Earth and in their world. Unlike the heartbreaking rain after Akashi left, the rain felt more like a nuisance rather than a blessing. The difference in the rain showed how gravely affected Kuroko was by not having Akashi beside him.

It took almost 2 centuries before something actually happened. Midorima was resting on a tree when for the first time, he heard Kuroko climbing up the staircase. Quickly, the guardian of judgment searched for a window so he could see Kuroko. The guardian of forecast had moved three steps up but stopped midway. It was as if he was afraid of going all the way upstairs. After a minute or two, Kuroko retreated back downstairs.

This carried on for a few weeks and Midorima was there each step of the way. Eventually, Kuroko did reach upstairs. And even then, the guardian of forecast froze in one spot. Midorima thought back about all the things that had happened upstairs. It was where Kuroko spent most of his time during his days with Akashi. That was a sign. Or something at least.

3 months passed and Kuroko hadn't been downstairs since he first went up all the way. Even so, the blue head didn't do much at all. He walked around, lazily stayed in his library and reading his books. Sometimes Kuroko would read for weeks and not budge at all. It was a small progress compared to before and Midorima was thankful for it. Still, it seemed almost futile to wait for Kuroko's sign of loyalty towards Akashi.

How could such a thing even happen if Kuroko didn't remember a single thing about the guardian of fidelity?

And so, Midorima continued watching over Kuroko.

* * *

><p>The guardian of judgement had lost track of time. Was it the fourth or the fifth century? It didn't matter. All that mattered was the familiar hum he heard from the small library room where Kuroko was. Midorima was leaning on a tree bark, sitting cross-legged on the grass when he heard it. His ears perked up and he immediately dropped the book he was reading. A fellow guardian of judgment had brought it to him to pass some time but he didn't even have time to read it halfway before Kuroko started humming.<p>

That tune...it hit Midorima like a lightning strike. He listened in closer before his eyes widened. There was no mistaking it. It was Akashi's tune. It was the tune that Akashi hummed whenever the red head was lying with Kuroko on the grass or bed. It was the tune the guardian of fidelity used to lull Kuroko to sleep. Midorima was so excited that when he got up, he immediately fell forward, a loud 'thud' audible for all those who were nearby. In this case, it was only Kuroko. The guardian of forecast had his library window open at the time which was why Midorima had heard him hum.

Midorima rubbed his painful chin before proceeding to stand up. A thud resounded from inside the library, followed by fast and heavy footsteps. The guardian of judgement heard the door to the balcony being slammed opened which was shocking. Kuroko had always wondered in front of the door but the blue head never got around to opening it. Soft pants were heard right above him. When Midorima looked up, his heart broke.

Kuroko was leaning over the balcony, panic and excitement in his eyes. The moment he caught sight of Midorima, a slight tinge of disappointment showed on his face. If anything, Midorima was so happy. Even after so long... Even after centuries passed, Kuroko was still waiting for Akashi's return subconsciously. How could Midorima have missed that?

"Good day." Midorima greeted formally.

Kuroko nodded, "Good day to you too. How may I help you?" he asked curiously.

Midorima improvised, "I got lost looking for a friend. Would you mind if I rested in your domain for a while?"

"Sure! You can follow the main entrance, I'll welcome you shortly."

"Thank you."

Midorima was going to dig up as much proof of loyalty as he can until it was good enough to bring Akashi home. But he was going to have to take it slow. It didn't matter, he had all the time in the world. Kuroko met him at the entrance door and welcomed him inside.

"Sorry if it's a bit dusty. Never got around to cleaning it cuz nobody ever comes here..."

"It's alright. My name is Midorima, one of the guardians of judgment."

Kuroko smiled beside the green head, "I'm Kuroko, guardian of forecast. It's nice to meet you Midorima."

"Pleasure's all mine."

As they walked side by side in the castle, Midorima asked, "I'm sorry for the earlier disturbance. I wasn't aware that you were so close by."

Kuroko waved his hand, "It's fine! I thought you were...!" The guardian of forecast's eyes widened in confusion before saying sheepishly, "..someone else!"

Kuroko had no idea how much that pained Midorima. How much that would have pained Akashi. But Midorima brushed it off, "I see. If I may ask, what were you doing upstairs?"

"I was reading~ Do you like books Midorima?"

"My favorite past time."

The two guardians shared a wonderful conversation about knowledge. Compared to the past 4 to 5 centuries, this was the first time Midorima had ever heard Kuroko speak more than 10 sentences in one sitting. In fact, Kuroko was a delight to be around. Why didn't anyone other than Akashi see that? Why didn't Midorima notice him at all even before Akashi did?

At some point, Kuroko brought Midorima upstairs to show his impressive collection. The library was small but it was filled with the wonderful scent of books. Kuroko immediately picked up a book that was on the ground and laughed softly, "Sorry, I dropped this book earlier when I heard you outside."

"It's alright."

He approached the packed shelf and caught sight of dust on most of the books. Not asking about it, he turned to Kuroko who was already busy reading the book he had dropped, "Which of these are your favorites?"

"Hmm?" Kuroko looked at Midorima and smile, "Oh! None of them are in that shelf. That's just for show. These are my favorites!" exclaimed Kuroko excitedly as he gestured to a few books on the small table beside the open window. Midorima held in the urge to gasp. How could he have overlooked such a simple sign? How could he have not noticed that Kuroko never read any other books except for the books Akashi had brought for him?

Kuroko happily held up a green hard covered book, "This one is about a great sailor! He sailed across the seven seas and-..."

_Akashi made gestures with his hand, picturing the scenes with Kuroko, "..and one day he found an unmarked island. Before he reached it..-"_

"...he had to battle the sea monsters and avoid whirl pools and..!"

_Akashi made pained faces and enthusiastic sound effects, "..and sharp rocks. His ship almost sank twice!"_

As Kuroko summarized the story, Midorima couldn't help but hear Akashi's voice instead. Because the guardian of fidelity was the one who had summarized it for Kuroko the day he brought it. The blue-haired guardian had repeated Akashi's summary, word by word.

"Midorima are you alright?"

The guardian of judgement didn't realize he was spacing out until Kuroko called out to him, "I'm fine Kuroko. Would you mind continuing?"

"Of course I'd continue! And here's the best part!"

_"And here's the best part!"_

When Midorima heard Kuroko and Akashi's voice in sync, he wanted nothing more than to see the two guardians reunite. They spent the rest of the day in the library. Before Midorima left Kuroko, he promised to return someday. And nothing made Kuroko happier.

* * *

><p>Kuroko stared at the bare colossal windows.<p>

"Kuroko-sama, is something the matter?"

The guardian of forecast nodded, "Do we have...curtains?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Making gestures with his hands at the window, Kuroko repeated, "You know, curtains! Do we have curtains? What happened to the ones we originally had on?"

"I believe it's in storage Kuroko-sama. Shall I fetch them?"

"It's alright, I'll get them myself."

Kuroko made his way to the storage with two of his servants trailing behind him to carry the large curtains. As he rummaged through the storage, he found the dark velvet curtains that were supposed to be hung. Why were they even taken down?

The servants were dragging the velvet curtains out before Kuroko lifted his hand, "Wait."

The guardian of forecast ventured deeper into the storage room. Something caught his sight. When he reached it, he ran his fingers over the soft cream-colored curtains, "When...did we get these?"

No one dared mention about Akashi. But eventually a servant answered, "We sewed it from the material Ogiwara-sama brought quite a while back."

Kuroko's face lit up, "Oh really? Then let's hang it up! It's beautiful! Please do inform me when you do these kind of things!"

As Kuroko and a few servants brought the curtains to the main hall, two servants stayed behind to put the velvet curtains back. In midst of folding the velvet curtains, one of the servants started crying. She was comforted by the other servant who understood her pain. If only Kuroko knew how extremely happy they were that Kuroko had chosen the curtains that he had sewn with them for Akashi.

* * *

><p>The progress was...excruciatingly painful but at least there was still something. Ever so slowly, the changes became more and more prominent. Kuroko started...being his real self. Midorima visited every once in awhile but Kuroko never showed any more signs that he usually did. The guardian of judgement had brought forth the evidence he had collected but it wasn't enough. He needed something more solid in order to be able to bring Akashi back.<p>

Even so, Kuroko looked almost as happy as he did when he was with Akashi. Midorima had given him a book about gardening and so Kuroko started growing a small garden out at the balcony. Time moved on... And Midorima was starting to get worried. How much longer would Akashi have to wait? How long until Kuroko will have to conjure fake emotions to steer the weather?

One day, the brothers returned together to visit Kuroko while Midorima was inside. It became the most chaotic day Midorima had ever had to deal with. The brothers, specifically Aomine and Kagami, were horrible. They would not stop fighting. And the blond one, Kise, would always try to tear those two apart and the eldest brother, Ogiwara, was completely useless. Either that or Ogiwara was so done with his brothers to even care anymore.

But Kuroko... Kuroko laughed. Loud and clear and pure. It was so shocking to hear his genuine laugh that everyone in the castle stopped to listen and just...take in the beautiful sound. Midorima had never heard that laugh except for that one time when Akashi had joked about eggs and made Kuroko crack up so hard, the guardian of forecast was practically making Earth rain with tears of joy.

When Kuroko realized what he had done, he covered his mouth and quickly mumbled, "I'm just gonna water my plants I think they're dying or something ok bye."

And with that, the guardian of forecast disappeared upstairs. Making sure that Kuroko was out of hearing range, Midorima questioned the brothers about Akashi's whereabouts.

Aomine shook his head, "Man, that guy never stops working!"

Kise joined in, "Yeah, he should get an award for his work..."

"I would say that his job became the best distraction for him..." said Ogiwara.

Kagami sadly looked at the ground, "He never once asked us about Kuroko.. Then again, I suppose any guardian could tell how Kuroko was doing just by the weather."

The room became filled with unspoken sadness. Midorima never did tell the brothers about the day Akashi was banished. How the guardian of fidelity had known or maybe felt Kuroko's despair even before the rain. That was the strength of their connection. It made Midorima wonder, did Kuroko ever felt it the past centuries they were separated?

* * *

><p>Kuroko quickly went upstairs and into his library. He couldn't believe he laughed that loudly.<p>

_'But...why does it feel...familiar? I've never laughed out loud like that before...have I?'_

Kuroko tried recalling laughing that loud and suddenly he...remembered. He remembered his laughter mingling with another. When did he ever laugh? Why would he laugh? The laughter that mixed with his wasn't Aomine's, it wasn't Kagami's nor Kise's. It definitely wasn't Ogiwara. By the time Kuroko realized, he was already standing in front of the balcony door.

_'Why does this...feel familiar...? What am I missing?'_

He slowly opened the balcony door and the feeling was back again. Kuroko had never told anyone but he always felt anxious when he was near the balcony. He felt excited as though he was anticipating something. Which was why he rarely went there. He hated that feeling that would never be satiated. Kuroko walked past his potted greens and stood in the middle of the balcony. _'What am I missing...?!'_

It felt like there was a hole in his life. Kuroko finally stiffened as he changed the structure of his question,_ 'Who..am I missing?'_

Then it all made sense. Who brought the books that he seemed to never be able to stop reading? Who was the one that he felt as though he had laughed with? Who was the one that made him feel so anxious at the balcony?

He never told Midorima but the day Kuroko heard sound outside his window near the balcony, he felt as though he would be at peace if he could see that person waiting for him.

Who?

Kuroko started trembling as he held his head and chanted, "Who? Who? Who? Who?! WHO?!"

The skies grumbled angrily as Kuroko became overpowered with immense frustration. Suddenly, Kuroko screamed.

* * *

><p>When the skies turned dark, the brothers quickly panicked. Midorima however, felt something shaking in his right pocket. He slowly took out its contents, surprised that it was Kuroko's memory sphere. It was glowing intensely and vibrating dangerously.<p>

Kise shouted, "What is going on?!"

All of a sudden, the memory sphere broke and dispersed into thin air followed by Kuroko's piercing scream.

Midorima and the brothers raced to where Kuroko was.

* * *

><p>It was so painful. And yet...it was wonderful. The flooding memories hurt his head but it was all his. He was with another man. And together, they shared the best moments of Kuroko's life. The man's face was sort of blurry but Kuroko knew how he felt for that man. He knew that they were in love.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kuroko please wake up!" Kagami screamed at their little brother who was still clutching his head and was occasionally screaming. Midorima had taken the initiative to let his lap become Kuroko's pillow. This could be it. It could be the evidence he needed. The brothers crowded him, begging him to open his eyes and wake up.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroko...didn't remember what the man looked like. He didn't remember the man's name. But he felt the man's love. In every way possible. The man had brought him his books. The man had brought him to the lake that became their favorite place. The man had kissed him and pampered him with love.<p>

But the man had to leave him. Kuroko was suddenly in a...stoned room? He was hugging the man. And he was sad... He was suddenly held tightly and forced to stare into heterochromian eyes; a red and yellow pair. The man was making him forget everything. Of course... That was what had happened. That was why he felt lost. He had forgotten.

Kuroko felt himself kneeling and watching a silhouette smile at him. Just before the silhouette disappeared, Kuroko saw his face ever so clearly.

* * *

><p>Abruptly, Kuroko stopped screaming. Instead he opened his eyes and reached his hand out, making his brothers move away.<p>

Ogiwara looked questioningly at their youngest brother, "Kuroko?"

Kuroko's eyes were glazed with tears. When he spoke, he sounded so broken, "Please...don't go...Akashi..."

A single rain drop fell on Kuroko's face before he fainted. The others watched as the sphere of memory materialized itself out of Kuroko's head. Midorima held it gently in his hand and finally breathed deeply. If what happened wasn't enough proof of Kuroko's loyalty, Midorima was going to quit his job. Not only did Kuroko FORCE his memories back but he even remembered Akashi's name. Unfortunately, Akashi's order was absolute which was why the memory sphere re-materialized itself after Kuroko was no longer conscious.

Aomine carried the unconscious Kuroko inside and away from the rain. Later, everyone stayed with Kuroko except Midorima. The guardian of judgement was about to leave when Ogiwara suddenly stopped him.

"What just happened Midorima?" asked the guardian sternly.

Midorima turned and replied, "A miracle."

* * *

><p>Akashi was being held at the gates to the immortal world.<p>

"You do not have permission to pass, fellow guardian!"

The guardian struggled against the gate keepers' hold, "He needs me!"

Akashi heard Kuroko's cry from millions of miles away. And when it started raining as how it did all those years ago, Akashi couldn't help but try his luck to come back. He should have known that it was impossible.

Shockingly, he heard Midorima speak from behind the gates, "Release him."

"Yes sir." replied the gate keepers in sync.

Midorima approached Akashi, "I'm here to bring you up for trial."

"Trial for what?"

"For your return." Midorima smiled pridefully.

* * *

><p>5 centuries was...quite a short period of time for an immortal. But in that five centuries, the guardian of fidelity and the guardian of forecast had beat all odds and fought for their right to love. The day Akashi and Kuroko reunited became a day to celebrate. Akashi became the first guardian to have returned after being banished. Kuroko became the first guardian to break a memory sphere. And the two became the first guardians to be blessed as a pair.<p>

After Akashi's trial ended, Kuroko's memory sphere was broken. So when Akashi arrived beneath the balcony and called Kuroko over with his wisp, the guardian of forecast didn't hesitate to jump over. It felt strange to be jumping off the balcony again yet it felt so right. After separating for so long, Akashi almost forgot how to catch Kuroko. Therefore instead of catching Kuroko princess-style, they both ended up falling onto the soft grass. They shared a good laugh and hugged tightly.

Kuroko had landed on top of Akashi and had his arms around the red head's waist. As their laughter died down, Akashi sheepishly said, "I'm getting a little rusty here Tetsuya. I hope you don't mind."

Kuroko didn't respond. Instead, he hugged a little tighter and his body trembled visibly. When Akashi finally heard the choked sobs, he lifted Kuroko's face. The guardian of forecast's whole face was red, his nose sniffling audibly and his slightly red eyes would not stop crying. Akashi sat up and adjusted Kuroko on his lap. Kuroko practically clawed Akashi's back, clinging desperately in fear of Akashi's possible disappearance again.

Akashi held Kuroko so close, "I'm so sorry, Tetsuya... I'm so sorry for ever leaving you.."

"I-I...missed y-you...so much..!" Kuroko mumbled between hiccups.

"I know. I missed you too."

Akashi cupped Kuroko's face and closed the distance between them. After all that they've been through, they finally felt at peace.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Tetsuya."<p>

"No! Are you crazy?! I can't! Akashi no! Please!"

Akashi sighed. He didn't spent 5 centuries on Earth just doing his job. He had actually searched for those who prayed and thanked the weather. As a matter of fact, A LOT of people really appreciate the weather. Maybe the old generation didn't but the new ones surely did. The development of Earth had increased by a long shot and Mother Nature was slowly dying. But Kuroko had made sure that sufficient rain was blessed throughout the world. Thus, trees still grow, and rain still fall.

Which was why they were at the 2-way portal between the mortal and immortal world.

"Like I said, you will not die. You can materialize yourself."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Because you have never heard their praises towards you. And trust me, that is what will keep you up and running."

"Is that how you and my brothers are able to stay there for so long?"

Akashi rubbed the back of his neck, "Not really. We are kinda different levels of guardians. And you are just the type that will survive in the mortal world when the mortals actually praise you. Which they do."

"But...I..."

The guardian of fidelity held out his hand, "Do you trust me?"

Kuroko practically pouted, "That's not fair."

Akashi merely raised one eyebrow, "Don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Kuroko jumped into Akashi's arms.

The red head chuckled, "Close your eyes. I'm going to jump through now. Better hold on tight."

His only response was Kuroko grunting. And so, without telling the brothers or anyone as a matter of fact, Akashi jumped through the portal with Kuroko in his arms. In just a few seconds, they had reached Earth. Specifically they were at...an island in a place the humans called Maldives or something. When they landed, they landed on white sand. Kuroko was so freaked out, he practically jumped and climbed on Akashi, forcing the red head to carry Kuroko in his arms.

Kuroko was hugging Akashi fearfully.

"Tetsuya, calm down."

"Calm down?! Why are we standing on a sea of grains and baby stones?!"

Okay so everything just got better for Akashi because Kuroko called sand, baby stones. That was hilarious and he will be sure to laugh it out with the brothers later but now, he had to deal with a really terrified Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, this is sand. It is safe to step on."

"Y-You sure?"

Akashi would have laughed. Out loud. But he held himself back as he reassured the blue head, "Yes, I'm sure."

Once Kuroko was standing on his own two feet, Akashi saw something spark in Kuroko's eyes. He knew that look. Kuroko was going to burst in 3...2...

"Oh my goodness what is this weird mixture? Why is it so soft? It's beautiful... Do we have this on the other side? Wait I'm still here... I'M STILL HERE AKASHI"

"I told you so."

"I..I can feel it.. I can feel them!"

Akashi looked bewildered, "Feel what?"

The guardian of fidelity was ignored as Kuroko took it all in. He took in all the kind words of the mortals. Some were thanking him for making it sunny because they had a football game. Whatever that is. Some were thanking him for yesterday's rain. Some were thanking him for the windy weather. All in all, Kuroko felt...alive.

When he came to, Akashi was looking worriedly at him but Kuroko simply smiled before kissing the red head chastely on the lips, "Thank you.."

Akashi shrugged, "You're...welcome?"

They sat together on the baby stones as Akashi told him all he could about the mortals and about Earth. Kuroko was so eager to know what this 'sports' was and different types of way to cook slaughtered animals. A few hours pass and Kuroko finally realized that the Sun had been moving. Earlier on, Kuroko wasn't as impressed about the ocean because he had read about them in Akashi's books. But the guardian of forecast was baffled when the Sun began to set.

"It's the reason why I chose this place. I think the sunset here is beautiful."

"Is that what the mortals call it?"

"Yes."

Kuroko stared at the beautifully reflected light on the waters, "It's...amazing.. I can't believe I've missed this all my life..."

Akashi suddenly pounced on Kuroko, trapping the blue haired guardian underneath him, "I'll show you everything. I promise you."

The guardian of forecast smiled happily, "I don't expect any less..."

The two guardians kissed passionately. The soft sand against Kuroko's back and the dimming light of the Sun only enhanced their need for each other's touch. Oh Akashi had a lot to tell Kuroko. He had a lot of things to show too. Starting with sexual activities on the beach. They can always go commando in the ocean later to wash the sand off anyway.

* * *

><p>"Why are we even spying?!" whispered Kise furiously.<p>

Ogiwara whispered back, "It's their honeymoon."

Kagami added, "And we're the older brothers. therefore, supervision required."

"I'm only here to see first hand guardian-quality porno." deadpanned Aomine who received sufficient hits and kicks from between the trees and heavy bushes they were hiding behind.

* * *

><p>Maybe they haven't done it in a few centuries but Akashi didn't expect Kuroko to be so tight. In fact Akashi was having trouble opening him up. Kuroko on the other hand, could not stop moaning and shivering in pleasure. Their clothes were long gone on the side and the Sun had already set but the rays in the sky helped guide them through it.<p>

When Akashi added the third finger inside Kuroko's ass, the blue head's toes curled inwards and he let out the most lewd moan Akashi had ever heard. It practically made his hard cock twitch in anticipation. He couldn't help to thrust into Kuroko's warmth. But the idea was thrown out the window when Kuroko pushed Akashi back until the guardian's back hit the sand. Kuroko got up and mounted Akashi seductively.

"Tetsuya..?"

Kuroko was panting on top of Akashi. He leaned back just a little, feeling his beloved's hard, pulsing organ between his butt cheeks. Kuroko braced his hands on Akashi's chest and lifted himself just a little bit off the ground to align his puckering hole with the tip of Akashi's cock. The guardian of forecast slowly lowered himself, inch by inch, swallowing and engulfing Akashi in sweet pleasure. Once Kuroko was balls deep, he quivered with ecstasy. How long had it been since he felt so full?

As for Akashi, the guardian of fidelity had never felt so turned on. Kuroko was a sight to behold. Each movement Kuroko made seemed to add gasoline to the fire and lust inside Akashi. Even Kuroko's proud cock was leaking precum on Akashi's stomach. The red head couldn't help staring hungrily at it. When Kuroko lifted his hips and lowered himself back down, Akashi made sure to meet his thrust. Kuroko's eyes widened and his whole body twitched when the red head slammed against his prostate. The two of them quickly found a comfortable rhythm and later on they added speed to their pace.

* * *

><p>Okay so maybe spying on Kuroko and Akashi's makeout session was a bad idea. Because they didn't really need to be turned on by their youngest brothers extremely bold and sexy body. Nope.<p>

They were about to leave when suddenly they heard Kuroko let out a particularly sharp gasp. The four brothers turned back to keep a look out for Kuroko but they only saw Akashi stroking their brother's cock, teasing the slit even. They watched as Kuroko stiffened and came hard with a choked cry. Some of Kuroko's spurt even reached Akashi's face. The red head licked his lips and smirked at where the brothers were.

Akashi literally gave them the 'I'm fucking your brother so good' look. And that was enough to drive the brothers far and far away. For a long long time. They literally have no idea how they were going to look at their brother in the eye anymore. Or Akashi.

After two more rounds with Kuroko coming three more times and Akashi coming twice, they went into the cool water to wash up. As they swam in the ocean, they kissed again and again. It was then that Akashi decided to explain the term 'honeymoon'.

* * *

><p>Sure Akashi had been on Earth for a really long time and Kuroko has spent like what? 8 years? A decade maybe? But wow Kuroko knew so much more than Akashi did already. If Kuroko was human, he'd be a philosopher or something. They did go back to the immortal world once or twice but Akashi felt as though Kuroko was more content on Earth. He even learned further on the trend of weather the humans THOUGHT he was doing. He didn't even realize he had a trend.<p>

"Tetsuya, wanna come sit on the baby stones with me?"

A mug practically flew to Akashi's face which he caught with laughter bursting out of his lips.

"I told you to let it go! How was I supposed to know they were harmless compounds?!"

Akashi's laughter died down as he approached his pouting lover to kiss his frown away.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" asked Akashi innocently.

Kuroko shrugged, "You missed 5 centuries."

"Har har very funny Tetsuya"

The guardian of forecast kissed Akashi back before asking, "Did you say you loved me in that period of time?"

Akashi kissed him again and whispered, "Every single day.."

Kuroko felt so guilty for bringing it up. He couldn't imagine being in Akashi's place. Little did he know, Akashi always thought Kuroko had suffered more by never being able to remember him, thus forever having an empty gap in his life.

They rarely talk about that period of time. But nowadays when they do, both of them brush it off like it was nothing. They have all the centuries in the world to make up for it. Speaking of making up, Akashi was already kissing Kuroko like there was no tomorrow. And indeed for them, as long as they had each other, tomorrow no longer mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> HNGH IT'S OVER NOOOOOOO

As requested by a few people here and there, I do hope you guys enjoyed it~ ^.^


End file.
